For What It's Worth
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: COMPLETE! Remy has to leave Rogue to go back to New Orleans. He didn't expect her to follow him there though. Rogue Remy, Piotr, and Kitty get thrown into an adventure. ROMY as well as a little KIOTR. The sequel is up, but remember to review!
1. It Came as a Letter

**Hello. This is my new fanfic. It's going to be written in 3****rd**** person. I just can't get myself to write in 1****st**** person…so sorry. Anyway. As the story begins you should know that Remy and Rogue are together, Rogue has absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers, and she has some degree of control over powers. This is NOT a sequel to Love is Overrated, because I'm not done with that one yet. This is completely separate. You know the usual disclaimer…I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda. With that let the story begin!**

**For What It's Worth**

**It Came as a Letter**

Remy sat on the couch with his arm around Rogue. They were watching an infomercial that was trying to get them to buy some grill that reduced fat content or something. But it didn't matter what they were watching so long as Remy and Rogue were together.

Rogue curled up next to Remy and let her hand wrap up in his. She had long abandoned wearing gloves since she found out a way to control her powers. Although she couldn't control them when she was angry she managed to when she was happy or calm.

Remy looked down at her and his eyes met hers. They had been together for at least six months now and he still managed to get lost in her emerald eyes. She looked back at him and she was also lost in thought.

Neither one of them was sure how the infomercial was so easily forgotten. But they managed to fall asleep next to each other on the couch. Remy woke up when he heard a soft _shink. _Wolverine was standing over the couple with a deadly look in his eyes.

"If you know what's good for you Gumbo, youll get offa Rogue right now."

"But Remy's not on cherie."

Remy protested but got off of the couch all the same. The movement made Rogue stir. She looked from Logan to Remy and back again.

"Logan?" She asked sleepily, "what are ya doin' here?"

Logan looked as if he was about to murder Remy when he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. It was wrinkled and looked as though someone had tried to open it.

"I came to give Gumbo here a letter that came this mornin'."

He handed the letter to Remy and turned his back to leave the room.

"Monsieur Logan, it has been opened!"

"But it hasn't been read, Gumbo, trust me."

Logan left the room without another word. Remy gave Rogue an odd look but proceeded to rip open the partially opened letter. He looked down and he frowned. The more he read the more the corners of his mouth dropped. Rogue looked at Remy wondering what the bad news was.

"What is it, Remy?"

Remy looked back at her. He had forgotten she was there. He looked down at the letter and sighed.

"I have ta go back ta Louisiana."

Rogue gave him an odd expression that he couldn't read.

"Why do ya need ta go back there?"

Remy said nothing; he stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked up the stairs.

"Remy LaBeau don't you turn your back on me!"

She could feel her powers start again and silently cursed as she put her gloves back on. She didn't bother walking she flew to the top of the stairs and landed right in front of Remy.

"Why do ya need ta go back there?"

Remy, once again pushed past her and kept on walking deep in thought to his room.

_How did she know Remy was here?_

Remy turned his doorknob and took no notice of Piotr and Kitty sitting at Pitor's desk. Or hear Kitty ask if something was wrong. He just sat on his bed and pulled the letter out again.

Rogue came into the room and gave Pitor and Kitty a look that said 'I'm-about-to-kick-some-Cajun-ass-so-you'd-better-leave.'

The couple left and Rogue closed the door behind them.

"Swamp Rat, what is your deal?"

Remy just looked at Rogue and sighed again.

"I told ya chere. I have ta go back ta Louisiana."

"WHY?!"

Remy once again didn't answer her. She continued to ask him why to no avail for the next several minutes until Piotr came up to tell them that dinner was ready. Rogue practically flew, no wait she did fly, out the door and down the stairs desperate to get away from Remy. Remy, however, hardly moved. His eyes still fixed on the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belladonna sat across from Julien and she said,

"You sent de letters non?"

"Oui."

"Good. Remy'll be here in de next few days."

"An' more importantly, so will his femme."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat next to Remy, but to everyone's surprise the two didn't talk much. Not at all actually.

After dinner Rogue pulled Remy aside and told him,

"Look, if ya really have ta go back ta Louisiana, then Ah'll come along."

Remy shook his head.

"Non, cherie. Remy has ta go by himself."

Rogue took a step back. It was a good thing she had her gloves or she would've drained him when touched her hand.

"Remy. I'm not gonna let ya do this by yourself."

"You have to cherie."

"Remy, we're together now. We have to face our problems together!"

"Dis ain't your problem. I promise when I get back…"

"Don't bother Swamp Rat! If ya won't take me with ya then it won't matter whatcha do when ya get back."

"Rogue what are you talkin' 'bout?"

Rogue looked away so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah won't wait for ya to open up ta me foreva Remy. Maybe this'll be good fo' us."

Remy nodded his head solemnly. Rogue started to leave then Remy spoke up,

"Rogue. For what it's worth, I love ya."

Rogue nodded but said under her breath,

"Too bad it ain't enough right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok This was a very short chapter I know, but I will try to expand as the story goes on. Review Please. I'll start working on chapter 2 and 3 when I get some in. Thank you for reading…y'all come back!**

**MisfitGirl13**


	2. And Love is Not a Victory March

**Hello. It's time for chapter two of "For What It's Worth." There aren't really any Author's Notes at this point…I don't own anything…With that let the story continue!**

**MisfitGirl13**

**And Love is Not a Victory March**

Rogue looked at her reflection in her dresser mirror. She had been staring at herself for the past hour and a half at least. She reached up an ungloved hand to her cheek. She had been crying, but after the first ten minutes she had stopped trying to push the tears away. She looked into her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of more tears, but she did not let them escape.

"Damn it, Remy!"

She said as she banged her fist onto the dresser. She did this too hard and it caused the dresser to crack.

"Shit!"

Then her door opened to reveal Kitty Pryde in the entrance. She had on a blue jean skirt with a red top and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She looked from Rogue to the cracked dresser and then back again. When she spoke she sounded worried and troubled.

"Rogue are you like okay?"

Rogue turned around and saw Kitty. She then looked back at the broken dresser and said softly,

"Guess Ah still don' know my own strength."

Kitty didn't laugh. She just walked over to Rogue and stayed a few feet behind her.

"Why don't you go downstairs to see Remy off? I mean you are like his girlfriend…"

Rogue cut her off at the word 'girlfriend' with one look of her emerald eyes.

"Ah am _not_ Remy LaBeau's girlfriend."

Kitty tried to hide her surprise at her roommate's comment but undoubtedly failed.

"What do you like mean? You're like not his girlfriend?"

Rogue let the few tears she had been trying to hold back slowly fall. And although she made an effort to wipe them away, they came too fast for her to get all of them. Kitty reached her hand out and wiped them away for her.

"Kitty, Remy and me had a relationship based on trust. And he couln' trust me enough to tell me why he had ta go back ta Louisiana, and then he didn' trust me enough ta take me with him. If he can't trust me, then we can't be togetha."

Kitty let her hand drop from Rogue tear stained face. She stood back and looked Rogue in the eye. Then she said something that Rogue would have never expected from Kitty Pryde.

"Rogue, you and I both know that that's bullshit."

"Excuse you?" Rogue said rather harshly.

"Rogue, you like love Remy! I've like seen the look you get in your eyes when he holds you. I've like heard the way you laugh when he tells you one of his stupid jokes. I've noticed the way he looks into your eyes and the way that you can never stop smiling when you're around him. If you're gonna let this one thing ruin your relationship with him, then you are like not the girl I like thought you were!"

Rogue stared at Kitty in disbelief. Kitty was lecturing her! She was telling Rogue all the things she already knew and didn't need reminding of.

"Kitty, Ah…"

"Save it, Rogue. I have a date with Piotr."

Kitty grabbed her bag from her bed and left the room leaving Rogue to wonder about what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy looked back at the miles of road behind him. It hurt him to know that Rogue wouldn't be waiting for him when he returned but he knew that she had left him and there was no changing her mind at this point.

He recalled that morning.

_He was standing at the top of the stairs and the whole mansion had gathered to wish him a safe trip._

_He said good-bye to Piotr who had given him a bone crushing hug and wish him a safe journey. Wolverine had managed a "Keep outta trouble Gumbo." Kurt simply nodded his head and shook his hand. Scott and Jean had said good-bye together and all the young mutants who didn't really know him just said to have a good trip._

_Then Kitty rushed in late as usual. _

"_Like bye Remy! Come back soon."_

_She gave him a quick hug and then Remy managed to ask what had been bothering him all morning._

"_Kitty, where's Rogue?"_

_Kitty looked at him and then shook her head. Remy nodded and told Kitty to tell her good-bye for him. Then he got on his bike and headed south._

He snapped out of the memory and stared instead at the road ahaead of him.

He revved his bike up and kept going, occasionally glancing into the rearview mirror and thinking about what he had left behind.

_I'll find a way ta let you in cherie._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue turned in her sleep. She looked over at Kitty. What she had told her eairler that day had planted doubt in Rogue's mind.

Slowly she got out of bed. She opened the door and let herself out into the hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going, and she wasn't sure if she cared. Somehow she found herself on the roof staring into the night's sky.

However, she found it distressing that she was up here without Remy. The two of them usually spent nights together staring at the Northern stars and agreeing that the stars looked brighter in the South. She let a sigh escape her lips. After what Kitty had told her, she felt guilty about breaking up with Remy. She felt even worse that she hadn't told him bye.

Her heart ached for her swamp rat. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't find in her heart. She knew he had to have a good reason foe leaving her behind. She only wished she could know what it was. She went to the side of the roof and silently jumped off hovering in the air. She needed to take a walk.

She landed softly on the ground. She started walking towards the gazebo near a cliff. She sat down here and started to think.

She sat there for well over three hours. She wasn't surprised when she watched the sunrise over the horizon…But like she and Remy had agreed on before, the sun rising, just like the night's sky, was better in the South.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy stepped away from the mailbox he had just dropped a letter in. he hoped it would find its way to New York soon.

He walked down the streets of New Orleans…He was in a sense 'home.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked up to Rogue who had just finished eating breakfast. A week had passed since Remy had left and she hadn't heard a word from him. It surprised her when Logan handed her a letter and said,

"I guess the Cajun doesn't have a fixed address just yet, Rogue."

Wondering what he was talking about Rogue took the letter and looked down at the address. It was from New Orleans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty then! There is chapter two! Hope ya'll liked it and please review. Til next time!**

**MisfitGirl13**


	3. Return to Sender?

**Hey ya'll! First I want to apologize (cough****egolust92cough) about the last cliffy with the letter. But I couldn't help myself! It's my way of being evil. MWWHAHAHA! It's going to follow the comic book plot a little. I'm going to change it a bit to fit the story though. Anyway…this'll pick up where the last one left off. Mostly Rogue but next chapter or chapter after will have a lot of Remy. Scout's honor…even though I'm not a scout…Contemplate later! I own nada!**

**MisfitGirl13**

**Return to Sender?**

Remy walked away from the mailbox with a grin on his face. No doubt Rogue would be wondering what that letter was all about. And no doubt she'd wonder about the letter coming her way. Remy had taken it upon himself to get her in the know. It might not be enough to get her to come around, in fact it might destroy them forever, but he had to give her the chance to know about his past.

He laughed to himself causing several odd stares from the people around him. His past was always coming back to haunt him. Whether it be the guild, Belladonna, or even New Orleans itself, he could never just get away.

He made his way down familiar streets and made all the familiar turns. Then after about an hour on foot he made it to the bayou and the mansion that he had called home. The Thieves Guild's headquarters hadn't changed much in the year or so he had been gone.

He sighed. He knew he couldn't stay here long without attracting attention from the Assassins. He only came here to say hello to his family and then get on with it. He had business to take care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared down at the letter in her ungloved hand. It was an old envelope with a thirty sent stamp on upper right hand corner. But that was the only thing that made sense to Rogue.

The address was one from New Orleans that she didn't recognize. It had been written over. _"Return to sender."_ On the upper left hand address was Rogue's name and the institute's address. She had never written to anyone in Louisiana before, let alone New Orleans.

She must have been staring at it for a while because it startled her to heard Piotr's voice,

"Are you going to open ze letter comrade?"

"Yeah," Kitty piped in from Piotr's side, "open it already."

"Ah…don't know. This is weird."

With a trembling hand, she opened up the letter. The unfamiliar writing sent a chill down her spine. She had hoped that the letter was from Remy, but this writing looked to be a girl's, not only that, but the letter started off _"Dearest Remy LaBeau."_ Rogue noted that whoever wrote out this letter didn't bother to dot her i's.

"Like what does it say, Rouge?"

Rogue laid the letter on the table so the four of them could read it together.

_Dearest Remy Labeau,_

_Have you missed me? It's been a good year and half since I last lay my eyes on you. I've been here in New Orleans waiting for you to get your sorry ass back in gear and come home to me. Unfortunately, I hear you have yourself a little river rat that won't go away. Well, Remy dear, I have a solution to that. That is, I have two solutions. Now, I want you to hear me out, Remy. I'm not a bad person, really. I mean all I ever did I did for you. But enough with the formalities. Me and you, we've know each other too long for formalities anyway. What I'm trying to say, Remy is that I want to pick up where we left off…at the alter. No I'm not asking you to marry me. I am _telling _you to get your sorry Cajun ass down here. Now you might be wondering what in the world would possess you to do that. Well let me make it perfectly clear for you, Remy. I know what happened when you couldn't control your powers, and I know about the Marauders, and I know about the Morlock tunnels. Don't ask me why or how, just know that I know, and I'm not above blackmail Remy. Just know that this is your choice, but either way, you lose and I win. But keep in mind, that if you come willingly, you pretty little femme won't get hurt._

_Love always,_

_Belladonna_

"Like what does all of that mean?"

"Ah'm not sure."

Rogue turned the letter over and surprisingly she saw an explanation for the letter. It was in Remy's handwriting, and that alone was enough to make her read further.

_Cherie,_

_I know what you're thinking. Just cuz I send you a letter…the same letter that Belladonna sent me no less…doesn't make what I did ok. Cherie, what you have to understand is that I did some stupid shit in my day, and I don't want you to have to come to terms with my mistakes. Don't worry your pretty little head though, cherie, I don't plan on marrying Belladonna, frankly I'd rather die. But if I hadn't come you would've been hurt, and that's just something I can't bear. I'll be home soon, cherie, but if I don't make it, rest assured that it's not because I got married. I hope you'll still have me when I get back._

_With love,_

_Remy_

_P.S. Tell Kitty and Piotr, who are no doubt reading this, to stay out of our personal business._

"Like he really thinks I'm like gonna stay out of your business."

Rogue laughed a little at Kitty. But what did any of this really mean? Tunnels? Loss of control? Marauders? None of it made any sense.

"What do ya'll think?"

Kitty glanced over at Piotr who simply nodded his head at his girlfriend.

"Well, Rogue, I think it's like about time we all like took a road trip!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue looked up from the bag she had been packing. It really shocked her when she agreed to Kitty's suggestion that she, Rogue, and Piotr should "like totally go to New Orleans and like help Remy stop this crazy bitch!" but while she had been packing, Kitty had been explaining.

"Like the day Remy left, me and Piotr like started having this idea. I mean like we knew one way or another you'd like have to like go to Louisiana. So we like made all the preparations. Don't like worry about Logan or anything. Every precaution has been taken to ensure we go about his with no interruptions or getting caught!"

Rogue was less convinced.

"Kit, what's ta stop Logan from sniffing us out and skinnin' us all alive?"

"Well first of all Rogue, like Logan would never hurt us. And second of all, I like told you we got it covered."

She then pulled out several very expensive perfumes from her bag.

"Ya think perfume is gonna get Logan off our trail?!"

"Like no of course not! But like, it might slow him down…"

"Slow him down?! Kitty, Ah wanna help Remy, Ah really do. But if perfume is your way of gettin' Logan off our backs, then Ah don't think it'll be worth it. After we help Remy, we'll all be dead!"

Kitty shook her head as she said,

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. Like I told you Piotr's got it covered. And besides, like when I said 'road trip' I meant…like sky trip."

"What?"

"Well, me and Piotr were thinking it'd be better to take like one of the mini-jets."

"Kit, ya just love getting; yourself inta trouble don't cha?"

"Like can't help it Rogue!"

The two continued to pack in silence. They weren't planning on taking off until next week. But the sooner they were ready, the sooner next week would come. At least that's how Rogue saw it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Here ya'll have it! Chapter three! To be honest I am really liking this story. Don't fret Love is Overrated fans I haven't forgotten you! I'm working on chapter eleven as we speak…wait we're not really speaking…oh well you get it. Anyway…please review. Por Favor y Gracias. (Please and Thank You) Oh and you may be wondering about the return to sender bit...Well I just wanted it that way. lol.**

**MisfitGirl13**


	4. A Word to the Wise

**Hola mes amis. I'm back with a vengeance! Ok Actually I'm sorry, it's been a while since my last update, but school and band have been eating up my free time. That and I'm trying to learn French on my own from the internet…Anyway! This chapter is going to be mostly Remy and we find out a little about his past and Belladonna's plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the X-Men…Sigh Ok I don't own them…**

**MisfitGirl13**

**A Word to the Wise**

Remy walked into the Thieves Guild headquarters. He was as silent as death, but apparently that wasn't quiet enough, for he had just entered and already his brother Henri had pounced on him. He tackled Remy to the ground and lifted his hand to punch him in the face, but Remy shouted

"Frere! It be me moi Remy!"

"Remy?"

Henri stopped his attempt to hit him and got off of his brother. He pulled into the living room and saw that it was indeed his little brother. He pulled him into a hug and said,

"Remy, ya should know better den to sneak up on us like dat! I almost had ya!"

"Ya did not almost have me, frere," Remy replied, "I didn' wanna hurt ya."

"Remy," Henri asked as he pulled away from his brother, "what are ya doin' back here? I t'ought ya were happy in New York wit' your femme."

Remy looked down when his brother mentioned Rogue.

"I was happy, mon frere. But I got a letter from Belladonna."

Henri stared at his brother in disbeilf. Nothing Belladonna said oe did was ever enough to get Remy to come back. What had happened?

"What did it say, Remy?"

"She was threatnin' Rogue. And she knows some stuff 'bout me. Stuff Rogue don't ever need ta find out. So I came here. She said she wanted ta marry moi. But that ain't gonna happen."

"What are ya gonna do, Remy?"

"Je ne sais pas.(I don't know.)"

Henri nodded his head.

"Do ya want help wit' dis, Remy?"

"Non. I'll handle it on my own. I only dropped by ta say hello. And now dat dat's done, I better be off."

"Where ya gonna go?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don' know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that he left the house and found his way back to the French Quarter. He would be meeting Belladonna at the little café on the corner of Charles and St. Louis street. **(There is a real café there. Thank you google earth!)**

He opened the door and looked to the back of the café. Belladonna and her brother Julien sat at a table with three cups of coffee. When he approached Belladonna smiled at him and said,

"S'asseoir (Sit.)"

Remy sat down across from them, but didn't take the cup that was offered to him. Instead he looked into Belladonna's eyes and said in a deadly quiet voice,

"What do ya really want? Ya and I both know dat we don' want anyt'ing ta do wit each ot'er."

Belladonna sighed and a small smile graced her lips.

"You're right, Remy. Where is your lovely femme?"

Remy heart started to beat faster. What did she want with Rogue?

"She ain't here," he said.

"Well, Remy dear," she snapped her fingers and every person in the café stood up and surrounded them, "maybe next time, ya will be smarter."

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Remy asked confused.

"I mean, we didn' expect ya ta bring de Rogue along wit' ya. And since she don't know what she's walkin' inta, it'll be dat much eaiser ta capture her."

"Capture?"

"Oui, Remy. We have plans for de femme."

She snapped her fingers again and Remy was knocked out. The last thing he remembered seeing was the satisfied smile on Belladonna's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy woke up several hours later. He reached his hand up to his head and felt a bump.

"Merde."

What had happened? Where was he? He looked around. The walls were bare and he felt something around his neck. He walked forward and saw he was in some sort of cell.

_How quaint._

He picked up his hand again and tried to charge the bars. But nothing happened.

_What's going on?_

He tried again, and still nothing. Then he heard a door open and Belladonna came strolling in.

"What is goin' on here Belle?"

Belladonna smiled at him in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Well, we're waiting for de Rogue to come and 'save de day.'"

She sat down and saw that Remy was still trying to charge the bars of his cell.

"Don' bot'er cher. Dat collar ya got on ain't a fashion statement."

"Fine." Remy dropped his hands off the bars in defeat. "Belle, do ya really know all dat stuff 'bout me?"

"Oui, I do."

"But how?"

"Well, tellin' ya would be a waste of my time. And I only came down here ta make sure you were awake. I should be goin'. I'll tell your femme ya said bonjour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat in his cell wondering how long it had been since he got here. It had to have been a few days at least. Or maybe only a couple of hours? He wasn't sure anymore. He silently cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they wanted Rogue. He had been to careful and now he might have gotten her killed.

But maybe she wouldn't come. Yes that's it! She had been mad at him. She won't come.

Remy thought about the years before he had met Rogue. The years Belladonna had threatened him with. It all seemed so far away. He wished it was farther.

_He was losing control. He needed help. What could he do? He wondered who could help him. He had heard rumors. There was one man, but he sounded so creul. Could he truly be that desperate? The answer was yes, he could. He found the man they called "Mister Sinister" and asked for his help. The man made Gambit less powerful but he could control it now. He was so happy! But there was a catch. Remy gathered up some mutants for the man and he named them the Maraders. Gambit led them into the tunnels under New York and…_

"Non!"

He didn't want to think about that. That day had been so horrible. How could he have been that blind. And if Rogue ever found out the whole truth she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

_Rogue…_

Maybe she wouldn't come…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty then! Now we know a little about Remy's past but not the whole story. Next chapter Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr will start there journey to New Orleans. Review por favor! And til next time,**

**MisfitGirl13**


	5. On the Road Again

**Hola. Well after reading the reviews one thing is obvious, everyone wants Rogue to kick Belladonna's butt. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but not in this chapter…Not yet anyway. Don't fret my faithful readers, Belladonna will gat what's coming to her, but I want this story to be long. For those of you wondering about ages here they are.**

**Remy & Pitor: 21**

**Kitty: 17**

**Rogue: 18**

**Disclaimer: -closes eyes- I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I owned the X-Men tonight. –opens eyes- Shoot! It didn't work! Ah well…**

**MisfitGirl13**

**On the Road Again**

It had been over a week since Rogue received the curious letter from New Orleans. The trio that consisted of her, Kitty, and Piotr had agreed that if Remy wasn't back by then, they would 'borrow' a mini-jet and be off.

Now that she was standing outside of the mini-jet with a duffle bag in her hand, Rogue felt less than confident in their plan. There were so many things that could go wrong, and Rogue was a strong believer in Murphy's Law. **(Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will)**

"Kit, are ya sure 'bout this?"

Kitty turned to her friend and smiled warmly.

"Like heck yes!" She saw Rogue's worried face and went on to comfort her a bit more. "Look, Rogue, don't worry. The worst that could happen is we get caught."

"That's not very reassuring Kit. Me an' you are still technically students…And Piotr's not exactly a teacher yet."

"Rogue, trust me. Like honestly what could possibly go wrong?"

She smiled as she entered the mini-jet with Rogue right behind her…What could possibly go wrong...Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HANG ON!"

Piotr yelled out as the jet started to rapidly descend. As it turned out Piotr was only vaguely aware as far as flying the jet was concerned. It had only been an hour before he lost all control and it started to fall from the sky.

Rogue held on to her seatbelt for dear life and she could see Kitty out of the corner of her eye yelling something at Piotr that sounded like, "You told me you could work this thing!"

A few horrifying minutes later they had landed in what seemed to be the middle of no where. What now?! The three managed to get out of the mangled jet and move over to a clearing. Other than a few bumps and bruises, they were all fine.

"What now, Kit?"

Rogue could feel her anger quickly rising. Kitty had claimed to "Like have everything under control." But then this happened…

_Damn you Murphy whoever you are!_

"Well like I guess we'll find another way to Louisiana."

"Kitty," Rogue said facing her friend, "Ah don't even know which way is South anymore."

Kitty pointed past Rogue's head and asked,

"Like isn't it that way?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and started to explain,

"Kitty, South could be that way," she pointed to her left, "Ah don't have any idea which way it is!"

"Well, then all we like need is a compass and a map."

"Kitty," Rogue said, oh how she loved to point out the obvious, "we are in the middle o' no where! How do ya expect ta find a compass or a map or anything fo' that matter?"

"Look Rogue, I'm just trying to like be optimistic here!"

"Well optimism is all fine and dandy, Kit, but it ain't gonna do us much good!"

"Neither is pessimi- pessimis- Neither are you!"

Piotr stepped in between the girls in his metal form abruptly ending the argument.

"Did you guys forget what ve are doing? We shall walk in three different directions and meet back here in one hour. If we find a map or compass bring it back with you. Kitty you walk that way," he pointed behind Kitty, "Rogue that way," he pointed in the opposite direction, "And I will walk that way. One hour and we will be back here. Understood?"

"Yeah whatever." Rogue said as she started walking.

"Thanks Pete." Kitty kissed him on the cheek before walking in her direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue walked and walked and walked…

She had lost count of how many steps she had taken. Was it one thousand three hundred forty-seven? No it had been more than that. Fifteen hundred maybe?

However many steps she took didn't make a difference. She hadn't come up to town and that's what she was looking for. Heck, even a little shack of a store would do. Anything! But she had yet to come across any civilization of any sort.

It depressed her. She was supposed to be saving Remy from the evil swamp witch and she might not even make it to Louisiana. She couldn't help but blame Kitty. This was all her fault…

_She was just trying to help…_

Rogue kept looking ahead. It was then when she noticed a small town. She could see from the flag of blue and horses that she was in Pennsylvania.

_Great we got sooo far…_

She found a small service store where she quickly purchased a compass and a map, no questions asked. Rogue got out of the town and started walking back. She couldn't remember how long it had been…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sat on the ground biting her nails as Pitor [aced back and forth waiting for Rogue to return. It had been three hours and the couple was getting worried. They heard the sound of footsteps and looked up in time to see Rogue walking back towards them.

"ROGUE! Like where the heck were you?"

Rogue looked surprised at her friend's question.

"Ah was out getting' a compass and a map where were you?"

"You found the things we needed?"

Piotr asked before Kitty could respond and start another argument.

"Yeah. Ah have them right here."

She handed Piotr the map and compass and he went over to the crashed mini-jet.

"This is good. I can fix the jet and with the map and compass we will be in New Orleans in no time at all."

"Y'all can fix this? Ya can barley fly it."

"After what happened, I believe I am better prepared."

Rogue nodded her head and took a seat next to Kitty. She watched as Piotr worked on the jet.

_The sooner he gets it working the better…I got a Swamp Rat to save._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So ends chapter 5. In chapter 6 I think they should get there and we may find out more about Remy's past. Remember to review and I'll update as soon as I can! Til next time,**

**MisfitGirl13**


	6. Sweet Home Louisana

**Bonjour mes amis. Look, it's been a while. I won't deny that…School…and well…other things… I have to add I won't be writing in accents anymore. Just use your imagination, I mean…I would but it's so much easier to type the actual word…They just get in the way you know? Well anywho…this is going to start where we left off…**

**Disclaimer: Until the day I switch lives with Stan Lee I own nothing…And the title is a play on "Sweet Home Alabama" which I don't own either…**

**MisfitGirl13**

**Sweet Home Louisiana**

"There! I like see a space where we can land!"

Kitty was sitting at the edge of her seat staring out the window and pointing to a small clearing among the trees in the swamp below.

"Like, how did you know to come here, Rogue?"

Rogue turned away and started to get mildly embarrassed. Since she had gained control over her powers six months ago, nothing had happened. But then there was this one time…

"Me and Remy were kissing, and I accidentally absorbed him. I don't think he knows I did, but I got the location of the Thieves' Guild, so that's how."

"I see." Kitty said and let the subject drop as the plane was landing.

The three some got out of the jet and started to find their way through the thick trees of the swamp. Rogue instinctually knew her way around and the other two followed suit.

_Left, Right, Right, Left…_ Rogue knew her way. They passed some moss covered trees, and just beyond them was an impressive looking mansion. It looked old, sure, but the sheer size and structure of it was awesome. Rogue distinctively heard Kitty take in awestruck breath.

"This is it," she said in a slightly sad tone. What if she had come too late? She had an eerie feeling Remy wasn't going to be waiting for her inside the house. And what about his family? He never really talked about them, with the exception of his Tante Mattie. What if they didn't know who she was?

"Well, like it's now or never, Rogue. Let's go," Kitty interrupted her doubtful thoughts.

Rogue nodded her head and the trio of mutants attentively walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened slowly at first and then a man of about Remy's height walked out. He looked Rogue over and then said in a very surprised tone, "You're de Rogue, non?"

Rogue nodded her head without realizing it and the man laughed with delight. "Come in, come in. Your guests too. Although I have to ask why you're so far down south."

"Well, it's a long story Mr. Labeau." Rogue said, not noticing the fact that she had some how regained use of her vocal chords.

"Please, call me Jean Luc. And I do believe I got time."

He led them into a sitting room where a rather old woman was sitting. She looked tired and worn but still had warmth to her eyes. "Hello, you must be Rogue," she said as she looked Rogue over pausing momentarily on her hair, "Remy always said you were beautiful with such unique hair."

Rogue who wasn't sure of what to say, was saved by Jean Luc who said, "Now Rogue, tell us why you're here. Not on vacation are you?"

Rogue sighed and said in a sad voice, "No, not exactly. See we, that is, Kitty, Piotr, and I, are looking for Remy."

To Rogue's shock, neither Tante Mattie nor Jean Luc looked surprised to hear this. On the contrary, they exchanged sad, knowing smiles. Tante Mattie spoke first, "Sweetie, Remy stopped by here a few weeks ago. He mentioned this might happen."

"He also mentioned," piped up Jean Luc, "Not to tell you where he had gone. Said it'd be safer for you."

"But…I have to know!" Rogue said sounding desperate.

"Je suis désolé. Those were his orders." Said Jean Luc.

"Please! You have to tell me…"

Rogue was cut off by Tante Mattie's waving had. "Look, dear, I know it's hard but we can't tell you. Now, Jean Luc, why don't you give our guests a bed to sleep in?"

"Good idea, you all are welcome here for as long as you need. Follow me."

Jean Luc got out of his seat and Piotr and Kitty followed him out. Kitty paused for a moment at the door way to look back at Rogue and Tante Mattie, "Like Rogue are you coming?"

"In a minute Kit," she said, "Look is there any way I…"

"No, I gave Remy my word, and I may be a lot of things, child, but dishonorable ain't one of them. Good night."

She got up and left Rogue with troubling thought about where Gambit could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat in the same cell. It was still bare and he still didn't know how long he had been there. He got meals delivered to him twice a day and was let out, under heavy security, to the bathroom three times a day. However, he wished he knew if Rogue was to come or not. And he still had an uneasy feeling about what the Assassins had planned for her. With these new collars, they could take away her ability. That was definitely not a comfort.

Remy was pacing his cell as he had done most days since his arrival. He was still thinking about the stupid things had gotten him into this mess. It was so long ago. How could he have done something so shameful…so heartless?

_The group of mutants he had assembled were the best around. He was the leader sure, but Sabertooth was the hatred. He led them down the New York sewers looking for the people Sinister called the Morlocks. He didn't know why they were doing what they were, but all that mattered was he was going to be free after this. Or as free as he could be with this on his shoulders. They had followed a little boy down here. Tommy was his name, and sadly he was to be one of the first…_

"STOP!" he shouted to himself. Reliving the memories would do nothing for his sanity and that point that's all he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue woke the next day with a sudden jerk. She had been dreaming of Remy. Of a far off memory that took place on the secluded grounds of the X-mansion. She smiled slyly to herself and got up to take a shower. As she was in the shower, she was thinking of ways to get Remy's location out of Tante Mattie for she knew Jean Luc would never break.

She went downstairs after she was dressed and saw two other people she didn't recognize. They were introduced as Henri and Mercy, Remy's brother and sister-in-law.

She scanned the room for Tante Mattie and found her in a far off corner drinking a coffee by herself. She found her way over to her and asked, "May I have a private word with you?"

Tante Mattie nodded her head and the two made their way to the sitting room from the previous night. They both sat down and Tante Mattie asked, "What's on your mind child?"

"I wanted to know if you had changed your mind about telling me where Remy is."

"I'm afraid not."

Rogue leaned forward in her chair and raised her hand so that Tante Mattie could clearly see it, "Look, I can take all the information I want from you with a single touch. All I have to do is let go of my control. But I don't want to do that, please, I need to find him. If you loved…love Remy at all you'll tell me where he went."

Tante Mattie let a sad laugh escape her lips, "That be exactly what he said. 'If you love me don't tell her.' Cherie…When he got here that night, he looked petrified and yet when he spoke of you, all the fear and doubt in his voice melted away and was replaced with love. I can tell you love him…I'll tell you, but if he gets mad, you didn't hear it from me."

Rogue nodded her head and her eyes swelled with tears. She was coming!

"He be at the Assassins' Guild headquarters."

"I thought I blew that place up."

"They rebuilt, child…they rebuilt…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alrighty then. I am not dead! Just ever so busy. I hope you all enjoyed it short as it was. Remember to review!**

**MisfitGirl13**


	7. How to Piss Off an Assassin

'**Ello 'ello. It be me once again. I've made a crucial decision people. I have decided that "For What It's Worth" is almost done. I also have a surprise for you but it won't come til later. So read and contemplate! **

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of things…none of which are the X-Men**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How to Piss Off an Assassin

"Rebuilt?" Rogue asked sounding confused. How could they have rebuilt in such a short amount of time?

"_Oui. _I'm afraid so." said Tante Mattie. She had the blank expression on her face and her eyes were staring past Rogue.

"Well, where is it? Where can I find Remy?" Rogue asked unable to hide the excitement and hope in her voice.

That was when Tantie Mattie shook her head. She did it slow and deliberately. She took in a deep breath and let it out again. Then she said in a voice so soft, Rogue had to bend over to hear it, "I don't know."

Rogue took a step back. This couldn't be happening. She finally knows where Remy is at, but she can't find the place!

"Who does?" she asked with a bit of hysteria in her voice.

"No one. I suppose the assassins do, but none of the thieves." Tante Mattie said sadly.

"Well, then how am I supposed to find Remy?" Rogue asked angrily. How could this be happening?

"The only way to find an assassin is to get one angry child." said Tante Mattie.

"How do I do that?" Rogue asked.

"You go cause some trouble for them. To put it simple, child, just go looking for Remy." Tante Mattie said with a slight smile.

Rogue nodded and went into the kitchen to find Kitty and Piotr eating cereal. "We're going." she said no emotion in her voice or face.

Kitty and Piotr said their thanks to the LeBeaus and followed Rogue out the door. Where they were going none of them knew, but it was better, at least for Rogue, to try to do something rather than sit in Remy's house and wait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat in his cell and didn't bother getting up as Belladonna walked in. "Why do you look so down?" she asked in a voice filled with mock concern. She pulled out a chair and sat in front of Remy apparently hoping for him to talk.

She got her wish.

"Why are you keeping me here, Belle? What's in it for you?" Remy asked his intense eyes boring into her own.

She laughed and giggled like a little girl. Remy felt his blood turn cold at her laugh. "Remy, Remy, Remy…you think I'm the one keeping ya here?" She looked over at him. He looked dirty, down…defeated. "You're a thief Remy. I'm sure ya can escape at any time. No, Remy," she got up she paused, "I'm not the one keeping ya here…you're keeping yourself here."

She left after that and Remy was glad. He didn't care what she said. She was keeping him here…But still there was doubt. Was he so afraid of telling Rogue the truth he had convinced himself he couldn't escape? He was Remy LeBeau after all, Prince of Thieves…and yet he couldn't escape this?

_What's happening to me?_

XXXXXXXXX

The trio walked around New Orleans. Questions like, "Do you know anything about assassins?" "Have you seen a guy with red on black eyes around?" "What do you know about guilds?"

Rogue knew that eventually someone was going to come out of the shadows to silence them. It was risky but it was her only plan. How else was she supposed to find Remy? She hadn't told Kitty or Piotr what her plan was. She felt bad not telling them they were in danger, but she knew Kitty would try to talk her out of this. And, it _was_ her only plan.

They walked into a small bookstore/café. It was pleasant and cozy. She searched the room for another stranger to ask. She spotted an older man in the back of the store. Rogue nodded towards him. Kitty and Piotr nodded their heads to show they understood. They walked to the counter and ordered coffee.

Rogue found her way around the winding tables and chairs to the back corner where the man sat. She pulled out a chair and sat down. The man did not look up. His eyes stayed glued to his coffee cup.

"I have a question for ya." Rogue said. She waited for the man's reply, but when none came she continued, "What do you know about guilds?"

The man looked up. And to Rogue's surprise, he was not old. In fact she had seen him before…But where?

"_Oui._ I know plenty about guilds." He said. And Rogue knew. She knew where he was from.

"Kitty! Piotr! We have to get out of here!" she shouted but it was too late. The entire bookstore had jumped them and soon they were bound and gagged.

"Listen to me, _cherie,_" the man said.

"_Don't_ _you dare call me that._" Rogue said with venom in every syllable.

The man chuckled. "Well, listen anyway. No one goes around poking into Assassin's business. I think it's time you learned to keep your mouth shut."

The man came close to Rogue's face and Rogue wanted him to get closer. She had to absorb him. "Why, your Remy's girl aren't ya?" said the man, "He'll be happy to see you I'm sure."

Rogue was going to respond, but right at that moment they duck taped her mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were shoved into a van and were driven up roads and it became a very bumpy ride after about thirty minutes. _I hope they're taking us to Remy. _Rogue thought as her head bumped into Kitty's. Kitty let out a small squeal of pain at the impact, but other than that the ride was very silent.

The van stopped after what seemed like hours. The trio was pushed out and led into a giant mansion. It was grand and ornate, much like the old mansions of the 16th and 17th centuries. The man Rogue had recognized from her first trip to Louisiana was in front, and she watched his every move.

"Where do we take 'em, Julian?" one of the men from Rogue's side asked.

The man ahead of her, Julian, answered in a rough voice, "Take these two," he pointed at Kitty and Piotr, "down to the cellars, my sister won't be needing them," then he turned to Rogue, "I'll take care of _cherie._"

Rogue felt anger surge through him as the last word was let out of his lips. _How dare he!_ She thought. _How dare he call me that!_

"Do we put collars on them?" one of the men asked.

"I'm not sure." Julian answered. "Are your friend's mutants, _cherie?"_

Rogue felt anger pulse through her when he said that word. But she shook her head. Whatever that collar was, she didn't want it to be put on her friends.

"Fine. I guess not, but keep 'em close just the same. Wait here while I get one for her," Julian said nodding his head toward Rogue.

Julian was back and he put a rather ugly collar around her neck. He pushed Rogue in front of him and told her to walk. He pulled out a gun and said that it was simply "just in case." Rogue did as she was told and kept walking.

"Stop," Julian said. He walked around her and pulled of the duck tape covering her mouth. There were several small cells and he led her into one. "My sister will be wanting a word with you in a bit." He said as he slammed the cell door leaving her hands bound behind her back.

He had been gone for only a few minutes when the door reopened and a girl walked in. She had blonde flowing hair and she walked up to Rogue and introduced herself.

"_Bonjour, cher._" She said, "My name is Belladonna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright that's it. I know it's been so long and I'm sorry I'm also sorry it was so short. But I have big plans for this story! I can't wait to tell you all! But you'll have to wait for that! If you can guess what I'm getting at I'll give you a cookie. Lol. Anyway hope you all don't think I'm dead. REVIEW! please.**

**MisfitGirl13**


	8. Fight Till the End

Alright here is another chapter…

**Alright here is another chapter…This one starts where we last left off…SORRY it took me for freaking ever but I've been so uninspired lately. Hopefully this is alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men already! Sheesh..,**

Fight til The End

"Don't call me that," said Rogue, who was already angry as it was.

"Oh, why I don't want to upset you. After all you are a guest in my home." Belladonna said her voice sweet as artificial sugar, and her eyes were full of an immense hatred that Rogue could see with ease.

"What have you done with Remy?" Rogue asked and she did not try to sound as though she were calm. The words came out angry and fierce.

Belladonna smiled sweetly. "Why, nothing, _cher_," Belladonna's smile widened as she Rogue grimace at the word, "it was you we wanted all along."

"Me?" asked Rogue, with confusion in her voice. 

"Why yes, you are the one after all who destroyed our home, and took our father from us! Julian and I knew that our little ploy of tricking Remy here would bring you to us. We may not know you that well, _cher, _but we know Remy, and Remy likes strong willed girls." Belladonna said.

"What did you tell Remy to make him come back?" Rogue asked.

"I'll let him tell you if you ever see him again." She turned to leave before adding on a second thought, "And by the way _cher, _Remy has been here for quite a long time. If he can't escape, then neither can you."

Rogue watched as Belladonna left. Then she reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. "Please." She muttered under breath. "I have been dating the Prince of Thieves for months now, and I'm freaking Rogue! I may not have my absorbing powers," she started to bend the metal bars that were holding her in the one place, "but I still have my super strength, since it's not really my power."

Then she let herself out of the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Piotr had been put into a room at another level of the house. As soon as their captors left, Kitty phased through her ropes and Piotr simply busted out of his. The duo looked around and found that their situation was a very unpleasant one indeed.

"Like, what do we do now?" Kitty asked Piotr as he scanned the room.

The room was on the first floor. It wasn't decorated as the rest of the house was. It looked a lot less home like and more prison like. The walls had nothing on them. There were no chairs, no pictures, and in the farthest right corner, there was a single bed with no sheets.

Piotr turned his head to Kitty and said, "I believe we should get out of here and call for help."

Kitty looked up at Piotr. She had been hoping he wouldn't suggest calling the X-Men. She was still a student and she was sure she and Rogue were in enough trouble as it was. However, she also knew that the three of them could not take down the whole Assassin base on their own. She subjected and nodded her head.

Piotr also nodded his head and took a hold of her hand. She looked up at him with gratitude and she phased them both through the door.

She heard the shouts of "MUTANTS!" but she did not pay attention to them. She focused and she got the two of them out of the mansion in record time. When they got to the mini-jet she found herself looking at the mansion.

"What is wrong, Kitty?" asked Piotr.

_We'll be back, Rogue._

She shook her head and got into the jet with Piotr to find help.

"Where do we go?" he asked as she sat down.

"The LeBeaus." Kitty answered automatically. She did not know why, but she felt they could help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy, who was on the other side of the base, was lost in his own thoughts about what he should do next. He knew Rogue was near, if not inside the building already. And he also knew that with the collars she wouldn't have her absorption to help her. He was not sure, however, if the collar would affect her strength or flight.

He felt he had to do something. He had to find a way to help her. So he decided that he would escape. And then he would tell her the truth…the whole truth.

He got up from his place in the center of the cell. A clicking noise was heard, and he readied himself. The guard came up to his cell and reached out his arm which offered a bowl of cold soup to Remy. Remy, on the other hand, did not take the offered soup, but grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. He quickly silenced the man's scream by placing his free hand over his mouth. Remy grabbed the keys and then punched him on the side of the head. He fell without another sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue wandered the hallways. She had found a person with the key to her collar. The fight had been a quick one. Two punches and one kick were thrown, but that was all. She was no longer looking for Kitty and Piotr. She had decided a long time ago that those two were no longer in the building.

She had two new targets in mind: find Remy and hurt Belladonna.

She took a right turn at an intersection of a hallway and there was target number two. She was wearing a powder blue dress and her hair was half up in curls. She didn't look like much, but Rogue had a feeling that this fight was going to be a good one. Belladonna was surrounded by guards, but Rogue paid no heed. She walked in the middle of the hallway with her head held high.

"Belladonna Boudreaux!" she yelled out.

Belladonna turned slowly and saw Rogue standing in the hallway collar free. She was not surprised. She picked up her hand to stop a guard from attacking and then she stepped forward.

"So," she said, "you found a way out. I'm mildly impressed."

"Let's just do this already," Rogue said.

"Why don't you just knock me out by touching me?" asked Belladonna.

Rogue shook her head, "No, you ain't gettin' off that easy, Swamp Witch. You're gonna get it the old fashioned way."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy made his way out of the Assassin's mansion with ease. He had told himself that he would head straight back to the Thieves' hideout if he were to escape. So he started to head off in that direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X-Men had all assembled in the Thieves' hideout. Kitty and Piotr had called them as soon as they were able to get out of the Assassins' swamp. Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Kurt were the four that had come in hopes to help.

"They have Rogue and Gambit there," Kitty said.

"Well, if Gumbo is the reason for all this mess, I say we leave him there," Wolverine said with a snarl.

"I think it is too late for that _mon ami,_" Remy said as he walked in, surprising several people.

"I swear, Gumbo," Wolverine said as he walked towards Gambit, "if she's hurt in any way, I'll personally see to it that you are taken care of."

Gambit did not falter under Wolverine's intense gaze. He simply nodded his head. He felt he had to agree. If anything happened to Rogue, he wouldn't forgive himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two southerners circled each other. Rogue stared at Belladonna with her emerald eyes and hoped that she'd be able to do this sans powers. Belladonna stared right back hoping the opposite.

The first attack was made by Belladonna. She rushed forward and tried to punch Rogue in the jaw. Rogue had seen this attack coming and ducked in time to see Belladonna temporarily lose her balance. Rogue took advantage of this, and circled to her back, then kicked Belladonna n the middle of her spine. Belladonna fell forward, but immediately recovered.

"Not bad," she said.

"Not good enough, if you're still standin'," Rogue countered.

Belladonna wasted no time circling again; she quickly attempted a high round house kick, which Rogue countered with a kick to Belladonna's stomach. Belladonna keeled over in pain. But she would not give up that easily.

Belladonna's eyes were starting to give off the same hatred Rogue had felt earlier.

She then punched Rogue in the stomach as well. Rogue however pretended it didn't hurt. Rogue then did a swift kick under Belladonna's feet, which caused her to fall backward. Belladonna got up again, but Rogue noticed how tired she looked already.

"Tired," asked Rogue.

Belladonna responded by trying to punch Rogue's face again. Rogue caught her fist and twisted her arm around the back. Belladonna screamed. Rogue kicked her back and let go of her arm. Belladonna did not stir. Then she turned to her guards. They all ran forward to assist Belladonna.

"This fight, is over, _cher._" Rogue said. Then she left the building with no further confrontations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This ends chapter 8. I do believe chapter 9 will be the last chapter for this story, but do I have a surprise for you!! I also want to thank all my reviewers and such. You guys rock so hard! And I also am going to dedicate this chapter to MissiMarie…if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have got this chapter done. So thank you, and hope you enjoyed it! Remember guys all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed through reviews!**


	9. Final Confrontations

Here is the final chapter to "For What It's Worth" and guys…be SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END

**Here is the final chapter to "For What It's Worth" and guys…be SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!! Remember it is short, and it is the _last_ chapter, but is it really the _final_ chapter?**

**Disclaimer: If somebody told you I owned the X-Men…then somebody lied**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Final Confrontations**

Rogue had no problem getting back to the Thieves' hideout. She had a feeling that a big welcome was going to be waiting there. She also had a feeling that Wolverine was there and that she was going to be in a lot of trouble for the past couple of weeks.

Her feelings were proven correct as she walked through the door and saw Kitty, Piotr, Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kurt were waiting for her in the first room of the house.

"Hey, you were right, Logan," said Kurt from his place on the arm of the couch, "she didn't need our help after all!"

Logan rushed forward and hugged Rogue tightly, "You are so grounded kid," he told her while he was still hugging her.

"Yeah I know," she said as she attempted to hug him back, but her arms were so close to her sides it looked like her hand was having spasms. Logan let her go and brushed the white strands out of her face.

Rogue turned around the room. The others had started to either talk amongst themselves or to the members of the LeBeau family. But on was missing.

"Where's Remy at?" Rogue asked Kitty.

Kitty shrugged and looked up at Piotr who shrugged as well. Rogue asked all of the other X-Men where he had gone, and no one had a clue. She was starting to get upset and left the house, but not before Logan could shout, "Don't run off!"

Rogue sighed as she sat down on the porch of the old house. After all that, she hadn't even gotten to see him. She was looking up at the moon when something caught her eye to her left. It had been the faintest glow of red among all the blacks and blues the night was providing as a backdrop.

"Come out, if ya know what's good for ya, Swamp Rat!" Rogue said happily.

Remy came out of the shadows he was so used to hiding in and went up to Rogue. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Where have ya been, _cherie_?"

Rogue laughed, "Oh, ya know, around."

Remy laughed too, but then he placed her feet back on the ground and his face got really serious. Rogue stared at him and wondered what was wrong.

"Remy, what is it?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Remy placed his hand on hers without turning to face her, "'Tis nothin' _cher_."

Rogue pulled her hand away, "It's never nothing! That was what got us in this mess in the first place, Remy! I am tired of you telling me 'it's nothing.' You hear me, Remy? I am tired of it!"

Remy nodded his head sadly. He knew he would have to say it, "What do you know about my past, Rogue?"

Rogue was startled by the question and shook her head, "I don't know that much I guess, ya never bothered to share," she added bitterly.

Remy sighed, "Sit down, Rogue." Rogue sat. Remy took in another deep breath and began pacing in front of Rogue, she followed him with her emerald eyes from left to right, "Well," he finally said, "when I was younger, I couldn't exactly control my powers. Ya see, I had too much energy flowing through me."

He waited for Rogue to nod her head and then he continued, "So I wandered the whole country looking for help…I fount it. His name was Mr. Sinister."

"Whoa," Rogue said holding up her hands, "Ya took help from someone called 'Sinister?'"

"Questions later, Rogue," Remy said.

Rogue nodded and he continued, "He modified my power. I had less in me, but I could control it again. But he wanted something in return, so I offered my services."

Rogue nodded again and he continued, "The last thing he wanted me to do, was gather a team of mutants. He called us the Marauders. We were supposed to go into the tunnels under Manhattan."

"But isn't that…" Rogue started but Remy held up a hand to stop her.

"We followed a little boy down there, Tommy. I didn't know what was to happen," he started to feel tears forming in his eyes and Rogue stood up, "They killed them. And I had helped them."

Rogue's mouth feel open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I could only save one. It was a little girl…I don't know if she's even still alive. Somehow, Belladonna learned of this. That's what she used against me."

Rogue stared at Remy in shock, what was she supposed to say now?

She took in a deep breath, "When…when were you planning on telling me all this?"

Remy turned around to look at her, "I was hoping you'd never find out."

Rogue felt the anger swell up inside of her like a balloon that was filled with too much helium, "So you were going to keep lying to me?"

Remy rushed over to her, "No…I…"

"Because you not being honest with me is what got us in this mess in the first place!" she said.

"I…"

She did not let him finish, "And I'm tired of it, Remy…_really tired_."

"What…?"

She looked up at him and she had tears in her eyes, tears for the Morlocks who had never stood a chance, tears for Tommy the little boy, tears for the girl whose fate was unknown, and tears for them both.

"We're over, Remy. Ya left me, and then I find out what ya did, and then ya tell me that ya were gonna lie to me more."

"No…I…"

She walked over to him and placed one last kiss on his lips, "One for the memory book."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had gotten back to the mansion and life was as normal as it ever was.

Rogue was sitting in the rec room reading a book. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Word had spread of the break-up and no one was trying to cheer Rogue up as much as Kitty. Who had just walked into the room.

"Hey, Rogue!" she called, "We're going to the mall you wanna…"

But she didn't get to finish her question for she had placed a hand on Rogue's bare shoulder. She nor Rogue had expected it. But when Kitty touched Rogue, the familiar sensation of someone entering Rogue's mind filled them and Kitty quickly retracted her hand.

"Like…did you just absorb me?"

Rogue stared at her gloveless hands, "I think I did."

"But…you're calm!"

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phew! Alright guys, before you hate me for life, let me tell you my surprise…SEQUEL!! Yes a squel entitled "It Was Worth All the While" I will be postin a sneak peak up on a chapter 10 along with songs…because I love themes, and I want the preview to feel like a movie preview. But I feel I have to tell you that the sequel wont get officially started till much later. Sorry, but I have a lot of fics at the moment. But it will be done. In the mean time, this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


	10. Preview!

Here is that preview I promised

**Here is that preview I promised. The songs used are: **_**Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day, Hymn for the Dead by Anti-Flag, and Paper Wings by Rise Against**_** in that order. The scenes are in no particular order, and are just where I feel the song goes well.  
With all of that said, I own nothing and without further ado I present you with:**

For What It's Worth II: It Was Worth All the While

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had dulled with the sadness that welled up in her heart every time she had to put those accursed gloves on her hands. But she had a date tonight…That should make her feel better right? But why wouldn't the tears stop forming in her eyes?

Kurt walked in through the open door, "Going out again, sister?"

Rogue turned to look at her brother and said quietly as she looked back into the mirror at the girl she hardly knew, "Yeah."

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

He stepped farther into the room, "Is this what makes you happy?"

She didn't turn around so he wouldn't see the tear that escaped her blinking eyes, "What do ya think?"

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

"I just don't understand it," Kitty said to Pete as they walked down the hallway, "I mean, even I've lost faith in them."

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

"You're going to drink yourself to death, Remy," Ororo said as she attempted to take away the bourbon by Remy's glass.

He swatted her hand away and said bitterly, "'Den let _moi. _'Tis no' like I have anyt'ing ta live fo' dese days."

_It's something unpredictable_

Remy grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, "Look _moi _in de eyes and tell _moi _ya don' love _moi _anymore.

_But in the end is right_

Her eyes faltered and shook with uncertainty as did her voice. But Rogue managed to choke out the words, "I…don't love you."

_I hope you had the time of your life_

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Sing a hymn for the dead_

Professor Xavier had gathered the X-Men in the meeting room, "The Friends of Humanity have enhanced the sentinel. It is bigger, faster, and stronger than before. It is also…" he faltered, "…legal…"

_For in death as in life, we are one in the same_

Kitty looked at her fellow teammates, "Like, what are we like, gonna do Professor?"

_Sing a hymn for the world_

"The only thing we can do, Kitty," he said.

_To avert eugenic error_

"…Fight…"

XXXXXXXXX

_Is this the life that you lead_

Scott looked down the list of teams the X-Men had created, "Rogue, you're on Gambit's team."

_Or the life that's lead for you_

Rogue shook her head, "Ah'm not working with him."

_Will you take the road that's been laid out before you_

Logan sat next to Rogue on her bed, "You know I just want ya to be happy, kid."

_Will we cross paths_

Remy stared at Rogue from afar. How long since he had last talked to her? Since she had called him Swamp Rat? All of those memories were so far away…

_Somewhere else tonight_

"I have somet'ing ta do wit' your powers! You're jus' to damn stubborn ta admit it!"

_And I can't tell if you're laughing_

BOOM!

An explosion went off somewhere to her right. Her eyes got wide with horror as she realized who was on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

_Between each smile, there's a tear in your eye_

"REMY!" She shouted as she jumped over debris to get to him.

_There's a train leaving town in an hour_

She lifted his head in her arms, "Remy, please answer me!" No response, "Remy?...Don't die," she whispered to herself.

_It's not waiting for you_

"Remy…?"

_And neither am I_

For What It's Worth II: It Was Worth All the While coming to a computer screen near you!

**It really helps if you listen to the songs to get the feel of the situations. But tell me if you're excited or what…I know I can't wait to get started!** **Till then this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


End file.
